


塵埃

by RedCrux



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrux/pseuds/RedCrux
Summary: 雄炎談戀愛，白雄白蓮不會死！甜，我就要HE！
Relationships: Ren Hakuyuu/Ren Kouen, 雄炎
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

紅炎第一次侍寢只有13歲，而白雄還不是皇帝，直到白雄登基，紅炎是惟一侍寢的人，而白雄登基後，皇后和貴妃兩人侍寢的日子合在一起也沒有紅炎的十分之一，紅炎甚至住在白雄的寢殿裏，而且內侍經常聽到紅炎低沉沙啞的呻吟聲從白雄的寢殿傳出來。朝廷內外都知道紅炎這位大將軍是白雄皇帝獨寵的人。

儘管紅炎喜歡白雄，但是他第一次侍寢不是有意為之。那時紅炎有事請教白雄，白雄剛好喝了點酒，有點微醺，但頭腦還算清晰，不想紅炎再跑多回，便讓紅炎坐到他身邊解答他的問題。白雄和紅炎是堂兄弟一起長大，白雄雖然沒有弟弟白蓮爽朗熱情，但對下面的弟妹親切關懷，酒精影響下，難得把嚴肅冷漠認真詢問的紅炎摟住。紅炎一怔，身體僵硬起來，白雄的身體的溫度隔著衣服傳了過來，臉一下子紅熱。白雄一看樂了，難得看見紅炎害羞紅臉，不禁笑了笑，像對白瑛白龍一樣，把紅炎把到抱到懷裡，讓紅炎坐在他的大腿上。紅炎的臉立即燒了起來，害羞掙開白雄的懷抱，但白雄沒有讓他離開，反而收緊手臂抱緊了他。紅炎的臉更是滾燙，更加用力掙扎，掙了幾下才發現臀部不知何時坐到白雄的陽具上，耳臉一𣊬間沸騰起來，羞得低頭不敢看白雄，再次用力掙開白雄的懷抱，但白雄的雙手還是牢牢地抱住他。紅炎覺得奇怪，白雄雖然有時強人所難，但是只要堅定拒絕，他不會再勉強，但是今天卻一反常態，只是他沒有多餘心思思考原因，一想到他現在坐在白雄成熟的陽具上面，腦海便不斷浮現夢裡看見白雄赤裸身體陽具硬挺俯身在他的頸側呼著熱氣輕聲喚著他的名字，而他同樣赤裸身體躺在白雄身下，甚至恬不知恥張開雙腿喚著白雄的名字，然後白雄的陽具貫穿他的身體，他雙手抱緊白雄的脖子，雙腳環住白雄的腰，毫無廉恥淫蕩地呻吟。下腹一緊，紅炎後知後覺發現他的陽具脹了起來，更是羞恥得無地自容，恨不得馬上消失。只是紅炎也發現臀部坐著的陽貝也脹了一些，他愣了一下，腦袋一片空白，白雄殿下是起反應了嗎？對他？心跳加速起來，他不爭氣感到喜悅期待，停止掙扎，試探靠入白雄的身上懷抱裡，而他從來沒有自動靠入白雄的懷抱裡。紅炎心如擂鼓，一動也不動等待白雄的回應，一秒、兩秒⋯⋯紅炎的期待幾乎全被帶走，白雄挪動紅炎讓紅炎的臀部更加貼近他的陽具。紅炎一陣狂喜，面紅耳熱低頭擺臀磨蹭白雄半硬的陽具，他做不到夢裡那般不知羞恥。

白雄放開雙手，一手仍然抱著紅炎，另一手解開紅炎的腰帶，紅炎不禁緊張起來，他害怕白雄不喜歡他看見的。解開了腰帶，扔下了腰封，扒開了衣服，紅炎的身體坦露出來，13歲的少年，從小習武，曬得皮膚小麥色，肌肉條線明顯，但仍然細小單薄。紅炎低著頭看不見白雄的神情，但見白雄遲遲沒有動作，不禁心慌起來，幸好白雄很快撫摸他的腰腹胸膛，他才安心下來，燒著臉感受白雄帶繭修長白皙的手指撫摸他身體的感覺和熱度。白雄的拇指輕摸他的乳尖，紅炎禁不住顫抖一下，一陣酥麻的感覺傳遍身體，白雄接著輕捏逗弄紅炎的乳尖，一陣又一陣的酥麻感覺襲入他的身體，紅炎的呼吸變得粗重，羞得他頭低得更低，甚至埋入白雄的胸膛裡，褲子裡的陽具已經勃起了。

白雄不禁一笑，低頭親吻吸啜紅炎的頸項肩膀，收緊環在紅炎的手，把紅炎抱得更緊，主動磨蹭紅炎的臀部，另一手玩弄另一邊的乳尖。

紅炎覺得他的臉快要燒沒了，三邊的刺激更是一瞬間讓他棄械投降，他禁不住發出嗯嗯哼哼壓抑的呻吟，頂著他臀部的陽具已經準備就緒，忍不住想起夢裡白雄貫穿他身體的畫面，一會兒白雄殿下便會真正的貫穿他的身後，他嚥一嚥口水。

紅炎被放倒地上，外衣和裏衣坦開露出上身，難為情望向一邊不敢看白雄，黑影籠罩，唇上一熱，愣了起來，呆呆地被白雄伸入舌頭攻城掠地吻了一會。紅炎望著俯視著他的白雄，衣冠整齊，好看的柳眼盯著他，帶著從來沒有見過的危險和攻佔，身體興奮顫慄了一下，白雄的視線從他的臉往下，頸項、肩膀、胸膛、腰腹，然後是仍穿著褲子的胯部，身體更是隨著白雄的視線不住興奮顫慄，他不由自主地希望白雄早點碰他。

下一刻，白雄忽然坐直身體，轉過頭就要起身離開。紅炎慌張起來，匆忙抓住白雄的衣袖，白雄回頭，皺眉神色複雜地看他，問道：「你知道我們在幹什麼嗎？」

紅炎點頭，直視白雄的眼睛。

白雄眉頭更是深鎖，他自然知道宮裡的規矩，12歲有人會教皇子皇女人通曉人事，皇子甚至在15、16歲備下幾個長相娟好清白的宮女以備不時之需，他雖然沒有碰過，但還是有兩個侍寢宮女。然而知道是一回事，做是另一回事，而且他們是堂兄弟，紅炎更是只有13歲，可是紅炎的眼睛帶著一絲隱藏的懇求。

「那你知道接下來我會對你做什麼嗎？」白雄再問。

紅炎趕忙點頭，擔心慢了白雄會離開，他知道白雄還有其他地方解決他的需要，例如門外站著的年輕宮女。

白雄心裡忍俊不禁，他倒是很少看見紅炎緊張失措的模樣，便定下了決定，但還是壞心眼地問道：「那你說我接下來會對你做什麼？」

紅炎臉紅得快要滴血，強逼自己望向白雄的眼睛，艱辛啟齒：「⋯⋯你會抱、上我，進入我的後穴⋯⋯」

白雄挑一挑眉，沒有想到紅炎會說得這麼直白，問道：「你喜歡嗎，紅炎？」  


紅炎面紅耳赤點一點頭。

白雄笑了一笑，說道：「既然這樣，把褲子脫了，讓我看看一會進入的地方。」

紅炎羞臊不已，他承認了他想被白雄上，抓著白雄袖子的手放下，低頭脫下褲子，他慶幸剛才洗了澡，屈膝分開雙腿，雙手緩慢扳開臀瓣，向白雄清晰展露他的後穴，比夢裡的他還要不知廉恥，害怕白雄突然改變主意。

白雄看著紅炎一副任他宰割的樣子，滿足了少有的嗜虐心。紅炎未發育完成的陽具挺立，臀縫之間的後穴張開小口，白雄現在就想提著他的陽具衝撞進入，在那小穴裡馳騁，這是他第一次對某個人強烈的性慾。白雄伸出兩指入桌上的茶杯裡面沾濕，插入一根到紅炎的後穴攪動推壓，好笑看著紅炎側面避開他的視線，然後再加入一指擴張後穴。 白雄同樣沒有性經驗，但他比紅炎認識更多的知識，知道男性後穴同樣有敏感的位置，他一邊擴張一邊查探，仔細盯著紅炎的反應，可是不管哪處，紅炎都是偏著頭紅著臉，未成熟的陽具慢慢流出稀薄的液體。白雄抽出手指，雙手抬高紅炎的雙腿，同時往後挪動伏身到紅炎的臀部之下，吐舌舔弄面前微啟的後穴。

紅炎大吃一驚，難以相信白雄會舔弄那處地方，慌得雙手推了白雄的頭兩下，只是當白雄的舌頭探入他的後穴，舔頂後穴的軟肉，他便渾身發軟，再沒有力氣去推白雄的頭，酥麻刺激的快感不住地從後穴傳來過來，他不受控制輕聲呻吟起來：「嗯啊啊⋯⋯嗯啊、嗯啊⋯⋯」，不用多久，他便被舔頂得高潮射精，他匆忙扶高陽具，讓精液只射在他的身上地上，而不是白雄的身上。

白雄再舔頂幾下，感受紅炎的顫抖，便直起腰俯視剛射精的紅炎。紅炎一臉羞紅，眼晴微紅，微喘著氣，十分動人，笑道：「看來紅炎比較適合被人抱多於抱人。二伯應該會擔心吧。」

紅炎更加羞臊，不過還是應道：「還有紅明。」

白雄愣了一愣，微訝道：「你這是想一輩子被人抱嗎？」

「⋯⋯只有你。」

白雄驚訝睜大眼睛，看著身下羞紅得像門外種植的鮮豔紅牡丹的紅炎，不由自主看著了迷，覺得他比所有美麗的東西還要美麗百倍，心臟漏跳了一拍。白雄笑了一笑，問道：「只有我嗎？那紅炎是想著我自瀆？做過春夢？」，紅炎的臉閃過一下慌張，白雄得意笑了，再問道：「那我是怎麼模樣？」

紅炎偷瞄白雄一眼：「⋯⋯溫柔的，不像現在這樣惡劣壞心眼。」

「那紅炎應該喜歡溫柔的我多一點——」

「我喜歡的是你，不管什麼模樣，就是你。」紅炎打斷道。

白雄一樂，笑道：「你這是告白嗎？」

紅炎回過神來，一陣慌張，偏過頭不去看白雄，面紅耳赤道：「嗯。」

「我也喜歡你。」

紅炎驚喜若狂，瞪大眼睛看向白雄，問道：「真的？比白瑛白龍還要喜歡？」  
白雄輕笑出聲：「那不能比較。」，看見紅炎的眼睛暗了下來，趕緊再道：「我不會想像這樣抱他們，我想像這樣抱的只有你。」

紅炎的眼睛又亮了起來。很是可愛，白雄心想，然後開口：「親我一下。」

紅炎愣了一會，坐了起來，忍著害羞閉眼輕吻白雄的嘴唇。白雄立即按住紅炎的後腦，伸舌示意紅炎張開嘴巴，紅炎順從張嘴，白雄立刻伸舌進去，纏捲紅炎的舌頭。紅炎沒有與人深吻過，只能任白雄攻城掠地，很快便喘不過氣來。白雄停下親吻，低頭看喘息緩氣的紅炎，臉上帶著一絲鬱悶，以為紅炎好強不高興，安慰道：「多親幾次就習慣。」

紅炎的臉再添了一絲鬱悶。白雄疑惑皺眉，思量一下，明白紅炎是吃醋了，便再安慰：「你是我第一個抱的人。」

紅炎很是驚訝，白雄已經18，照理說不可能沒有抱過人，但白雄不是一個說謊的人，他說的都是真話，鬱悶一掃而空。

「幫我脫衣服。」白雄見紅炎心情轉好說道。

紅炎猶豫一下，便紅著臉解開白雄的腰帶，拿下腰封，放到一邊，再拉開外衣裏衣。紅炎不是沒有看過白雄的身體，但卻是第一次覺得渾身發熱、唇乾舌燥，下腹再次發熱，陽具微微脹硬。

「撫摸親吻一下。」白雄邀請道。

紅炎低著頭伸手撫摸白雄結實的胸膛，然後羞紅著臉親吻他的肩窩，手和嘴唇慢慢往下，胸膛腰腹。他正在撫摸親吻白雄殿下，紅炎喜悅興奮不已，然後停了下來，看著白雄的褲子胯部撐了起來，遲疑解開褲帶。

白雄一見褲子被解，便抬高臀部把褲子脫下，再坐了回去，愉悅看著紅炎等待他的動作。

勃起的陽具與他曾經看過軟掛雙腿和夢裡想像的不同，粗長硬挺，該有7寸長⋯⋯一想到這根陽具待會進入他的後穴，他便覺得興奮不已。紅炎跪伏在白雄身前，伸手扶住陽具的根部，張嘴含住前端舔弄吸啜，吐舌從根部一路往前端舔去，來回幾次，再舔弄兩邊囊球，接著再含陽具入口，盡可能含得最多，但還剩下三分之一。

白雄被取悅得十分興奮舒服，同時也心癢難耐，恨不得立即把紅炎推倒地上，提著陽具撞入紅炎細嫩可口的後穴，讓紅炎不住尖叫呻吟。白雄看見紅炎再次舔舐他的陽具，取笑道：「做夢看見的，還是看書學的？」

羞紅的臉更是炸了，紅炎狼狽尷尬收回舌頭，難以啟齒道：「⋯⋯看書。」

白雄愉悅一笑，他自然知道是看書，做夢還是需要那人知道那些知識，而他一想到平日冷漠不苟言笑的紅炎，面無表情看著春宮圖，房中術的書，便忍俊不禁，而且紅炎是因為他才看的書，學的技巧，即使不一定用得上。白雄覺得不能再忍了，他要立即佔有紅炎，讓他成為第一個與他交歡的人，也是惟一交歡的人，便說道：「躺回去。」

紅炎一聽，渾身顫抖一下，白雄要抱他了，迅速躺了回去，大張雙腿等待，一如夢裡的他，恬不知恥。與夢裡不同的是，白雄坐在他的雙腿之間，抬起了他的雙腿，並把他的雙腿搭在他的雙肩，紅炎詫異看著白雄，便看見白雄提著陽具，抵著他的身後，挺腰撞入後穴。

「嗯——」紅炎不禁吃痛叫了一聲，被佔有的感覺比他想像的更痛，但也更熱灼，更真實，更美好，只要是白雄殿下給的，什麼都是好的。

「痛嗎？」白雄停下動作擔心看著紅炎。

「沒事。」紅炎回答。

白雄繼續用力，慢慢挺入紅炎的後穴裡。陽具又粗又熱，兩根手指不能相比，紅炎忍痛緩慢呼吸，他正在被白雄殿下逐步侵略佔有，眼眶不禁紅了起來。白雄的陽具完全沒入紅炎的後穴，紅炎感到後穴被塞得滿滿，又熱又硬又脹，而且有點癢。白雄沒有動作，等了一會讓紅炎適應，接著俯下身往紅炎靠去，紅炎被壓成兩摺，膝蓋幾乎碰上肩膀，臀部抬高迎著白雄的陽具。白雄雙手撐在紅炎頭的兩側，把細瘦的紅炎困在他的身下，便抬起臀部挺腰抽插頂撞紅炎細嫩的後穴。

「啊——嗯啊⋯⋯啊、嗯啊⋯⋯」紅炎尖叫一聲，趕緊閉緊雙唇，只是間中還是忍不住漏了幾聲呻吟。被操幹的感覺既痛又爽，而且很癢，十分難耐，紅炎拼命忍耐才減少了呻吟，眼眶甚至濕潤起來。

白雄挺腰操幹紅炎，一邊說道：「紅炎，不要閉著嘴，叫出聲來，我想聽你的聲音，還有喚我的名字。」

紅炎不再忍耐，少年轉聲的獨特聲音既尖細又沙啞，合著被侵犯而起的哭腔叫了出來：「嗯啊、嗯啊啊⋯白、白雄⋯殿下、下嗯⋯⋯啊哈⋯白雄⋯⋯殿下⋯⋯啊嗯哈⋯⋯哈啊⋯白雄殿⋯下⋯⋯白雄⋯⋯」

白雄更是興奮了，紅炎的聲音裡帶著眷戀和歡悅，不禁拔出陽具，再一下用力，直撞細嫩的後穴。紅炎一下痙攣，渾身一顫，啊地叫了一聲，又滿足又歡愉，就是一聲浪叫。白雄笑了一笑，看來找到紅炎敏感處，便傾力往剛才的地方抽插，一下快過一下，一下重過一下，逼得紅炎流出淚水，不住地呻吟浪叫：「嗯、啊——啊啊啊——白雄、殿下⋯⋯啊嗯——啊——白、雄殿下——啊——嗯啊⋯⋯」

「紅炎。」白雄同樣喚著紅炎，聲音低啞滿是慾望。

紅炎興奮地顫慄，狂喜不已，更加毫無保留地呻吟：「白雄殿下⋯啊——白、白雄殿下——嗯啊⋯⋯啊嗯——白雄殿、殿下——啊哈⋯⋯啊啊——！哈啊⋯啊⋯⋯」，然後被操得射精了，射精灑在兩人的腰腹。紅炎茫然恍惚地緩著氣，後穴依然不停地被抽插操弄，高潮過後的身體尤為敏感，紅炎清楚感受到白雄陽具的形狀觸感熱度，而白雄每一下抽插都頂入紅炎的敏感處，令紅炎再次低聲呻吟起來，一聲甜膩過一聲，一聲放蕩過一聲。

白雄用力一下挺腰，熱暖的精液射入紅炎的後穴裡，他一邊喘著氣，一邊將精液全射入紅炎的體內。

後穴的熱流令紅炎回過神來，紅炎看著身上頭髮有點凌亂，但依然俊美溫柔的白雄，不禁看得痴了，他是白雄殿下第一個抱的人⋯⋯

白雄好笑地看著紅炎痴迷的模樣，坐直腰把紅炎細長的雙腿放了下來，抽出陽具檢查紅炎的後穴，細嫩的後穴有點泛紅，合不上微張的穴口流出白濁的精液，看得出被好好疼愛過。沒有受傷，白雄安心下來，看見紅炎又再勃起的陽具，取笑道：「看來紅炎還想再來一回。」

紅炎看見挺立的陽具，羞紅著臉偏頭躲開白雄的視線。白雄笑了笑，轉身把旁邊矮長書桌上書本紙張文具取了下來放到一旁，然後把紅炎擺到桌上坐下，對茫然的紅炎，溫柔一笑說道：「可以。只要紅炎自瀆給我看。你自瀆會弄後穴嗎？」

紅炎愕然一會，燒紅著臉搖頭。

「那你這次記得弄後穴。」

紅炎錯愕地看著白雄溫柔的笑臉，過了一會，便猶豫地伸手握住硬挺的陽具套弄起來，同時雙腳踩上桌邊，張大雙腿，緩慢伸手往後穴探去，摸了兩下，才摸到穴口，試探伸出一指插入後穴，後穴濕潤寬鬆，便加入一指，緩慢抽插後穴，很快發現兩根手指還是太幼，再加入一指，三根手指才勉強令後穴不太空虛。紅炎自瀆的次數屈指可數，而玩弄後穴更是從來沒有，所以手上的動作很是生澀，說不上多舒服酥爽，但是一看到坐在前面看著他玩弄自己身體的白雄，他就覺得全身發熱，還有剛才白雄上他的侵略性眼神和低啞喚他名字的聲音，而這一切都是真的不是幻想，一想到這些，他就興奮不已，不由自主地呻吟起來：「白雄殿下⋯⋯啊哈⋯⋯白雄殿下⋯⋯白雄殿下⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯白雄⋯⋯」

白雄的陽具勃了起來，眼前的紅炎實在是太秀色可餐、鮮豔動人，兩邊乳尖挺立隨著動作而顫抖，未成熟的陽具滲出前液，後穴被手指抽插而翻出淡紅的嫩肉，他射在裡面的精液流了出來沾濕了紅炎的手，最令人興奮的是紅炎迷離眼睛不住甜膩蕩漾喚著他的名字，彷彿撫摸操幹他的人是他而不是他自己。

「白雄殿下⋯白雄殿下⋯哈啊⋯⋯啊——！」紅炎回想剛才白雄高潮喘息的模樣射精了，精液沾滿了手，喘著氣睜開眼睛看向前面，看見沒有笑容的白雄，眼睛滿是侵略，一陣興奮顫抖，才發現剛剛在白雄面前自瀆淫蕩叫喚他的名字高潮射精，羞臊得無地自容，低垂著他不敢看白雄。

「下來，跪在地上，趴在桌上。我要抱你了，紅炎。」

紅炎立即下來，縱然渾身乏力，依從指示，趴在桌上，跪在地上，分開雙腿，抬高臀部，下一刻白雄粗長熱硬的陽具便直搗後穴深處，撞上他敏感發癢的位置，紅炎不禁弓腰仰頭，發出一聲甜膩滿足的浪叫。紅炎羞臊得無地自容，就要低頭埋在桌上，便被白雄按在腰兩側的手往後拉去，白雄同時挺腰，兩邊用力撞擊，深深頂入紅炎後穴敏感的位置，紅炎再次仰頭弓腰，發出令他羞臊的甜膩滿足的浪叫，接著紅炎便被白雄一邊往他胯部拉去，一邊挺腰抽插，或快或慢，不住深深地操幹，而他只能任人擺弄，不停發出甜膩滿足的呻吟浪叫：「啊啊⋯⋯嗯啊啊⋯⋯白、白雄殿下⋯⋯啊哈⋯⋯啊、嗯啊⋯⋯白雄殿下啊⋯⋯嗯啊啊⋯⋯白雄⋯殿下⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」，眼眶不知何時又熱紅，渾身發軟，後穴一陣一陣的酥麻舒爽，令人欲罷不能，甚至誘得他往後抬臀迎合，只想更深入感受那感覺。

白雄低頭看著紅炎細瘦的背，滲出薄汗，往後迎合他的插頂，放縱地呻吟叫喚他的名字，不再如往日嚴肅冷漠，只為了他一人，胸口感到漲滿，白雄低頭親吻舔舐的紅炎汗濕的肩膀後頸，輕聲說：「紅炎，轉過頭來。」，聲音低啞充滿誘惑。

紅炎腦袋一片混沌，慢半拍地轉過頭，茫茫抬眼望向白雄，下一刻便感到嘴唇一熱，雙唇被白雄攫住，吸啜舔咬，白雄的舌頭往他的嘴巴伸去，他順從張開嘴巴讓白雄伸舌進來，任白雄在他的嘴巴裡肆意侵略，甚至努力與之配合纏綿，即使毫無力氣技巧。

白雄看見紅炎喘著氣盡力回吻他的模樣，胸口更是漲滿，只是他也不想紅炎這麼辛苦，稍微再吻了一會，便放過紅炎的嘴唇，繼續親吻舔咬紅炎的頸項肩背，同時加快抽插的動作，深深淺淺，紅炎的後穴細嫩緊緻，已經被操過一次的後穴不再那麼緊繃，讓他更好地探索後穴每一處地方。

「⋯白雄殿下啊⋯嗯啊、啊啊⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯白、白雄⋯殿下⋯⋯白雄⋯殿下啊！⋯⋯啊哈⋯⋯嗯啊啊⋯⋯」紅炎乏力趴伏在桌上，擺臀迎合白雄的操幹，後穴一陣又一陣的刺激快感，令他舒服得身體發軟，腦袋一片混亂。

白雄感到陽具漲滿，快要高潮，便再次按住紅炎的腰，往胯部送去，同時挺腰，速度愈來愈快，也愈來愈重，胯部撞擊臀部，不停發出啪啪啪的聲音。紅炎只能趴在桌上，任白雄擺弄操幹，喘息呻吟：「⋯哈啊啊⋯啊、啊啊⋯⋯白、白雄殿下啊啊——啊哈⋯⋯嗯啊、啊⋯⋯白雄⋯啊啊！⋯⋯白雄⋯殿下⋯⋯嗯！⋯⋯啊哈⋯⋯」，一股熱流射入後穴，紅炎恍惚一會，便轉頭望向身後喘息著的白雄，紅著臉額頭滲著汗，一臉歡愉滿足，色氣性感，一時之間竟看痴了。

白雄緩過氣，低頭便看見紅炎一臉入迷的神情，不禁失笑，然後看見紅炎神情更加痴迷，眼睛閃著亮光，一臉被驚豔的模樣，竟難得為自己的容貌感到得意。白雄雙手環抱紅炎，抱紅炎入懷，然後坐到地上，讓紅炎坐在他的大腿上，曲起紅炎一邊的腿，讓他轉過身，與他面對面，而陽具依舊埋入紅炎的後穴裡。白雄看一眼剛才紅炎跪著的地方，一攤稀薄的白濁，再看著懷裡害羞低頭的紅炎，說道：「又洩了一回。」

紅炎臊得不得了，頭垂得更低。

白雄笑了一笑，抬起紅炎的頭，低頭吻住紅炎的嘴唇，紅炎自覺張開嘴角迎合，白雄伸舌入紅炎的嘴裡，捲起紅炎的舌頭交纏，紅炎極力配合，只是很快又喘不過氣來，白雄停了下來，轉而輕吻咬啜紅炎的嘴唇讓紅炎緩過氣來，待紅炎不再喘息，便再次伸舌侵略紅炎的嘴裡，紅炎再次相迎配合，幾次來回後，紅炎慢慢懂得怎麼呼吸才不喘氣，也知道舌頭怎麼交纏。

「換你親我。」白雄說道。

紅炎燒紅著臉，吻上白雄的嘴唇，緩慢伸出舌頭入白雄的嘴裡，纏住白雄的舌頭。白雄的嘴裡又熱又濕，都是白雄的味道，紅炎貪戀地把那些味道吞進嘴裏。後穴的陽具漸漸硬挺變大，紅炎稍稍詫異，繼續親吻白雄。白雄一邊回吻，一邊等候陽具堅硬，直至完全勃起，然後抱緊紅炎，調整位置，往上一頂，他沒有很用力，紅炎細瘦的很，整個人被他圈在懷裏，稍微使力，深埋後穴的陽具，便頂入後穴深處。紅炎「嗯」地呻吟一聲，渾身抖了一下，便繼續親吻白雄。白雄一邊回吻，一邊往上頂撞紅炎的後穴，速度愈來愈快，也愈來愈用力。

「啊、啊嗯⋯⋯唔⋯⋯啊啊、嗯⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯唔⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」紅炎想親吻白雄，但是後穴的酥癢痛爽，讓他忍不住呻吟，總是親了白雄兩下，便又再呻吟出聲，眼眶再次紅了一圈，身體微微發抖，他整個人壓在白雄的陽具，令白雄的陽具更深入他的體內，他能感覺白雄的陽具頂上他肚臍位置，塞滿磨壓他的後穴腸道，快感像潮水一波一波從後穴湧入他的四肢百骸，他再也沒有力氣親吻白雄，只能無力垂著頭感受身下連綿不斷的操幹頂弄，不停呻吟：「啊、啊啊⋯⋯啊白雄⋯⋯殿下⋯⋯啊嗯、白、白雄殿下⋯⋯嗯哈、啊啊⋯⋯白雄、白雄⋯⋯殿下⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯啊啊——！⋯⋯啊哈⋯⋯」

白雄低頭，看見紅炎再次洩了出來，雖然稀薄少得可以。白雄吻了吻紅炎的額頭，他應該再也射不出，抱住紅炎發軟的身體往胯下壓，同時不住往上頂插，紅炎被操開操軟的後穴吸啜包裹他的陽具，又熱又緊又濕，極致舒服欲罷不能，他粗喘著氣低聲喚道：「紅炎⋯⋯」，用力一頂，抵住後穴深處的一處，輾壓廝磨一會，低呼著氣道：「⋯⋯紅炎。」

「嗚啊⋯⋯」紅炎渾身打顫，擠出幾滴眼淚，潑天的快感快要將他吞沒，幾乎要昏過去。

白雄稍微抱起紅炎，壓過去的同時往上一頂，再次插入後穴的深處，後穴一陣緊縮，緊緊包裹他的陽具，極為舒服快樂，然後射出一股精液，灌入早已濕透滿含精液的後穴。白雄一邊喘息緩氣，一邊親吻恍惚的紅炎，吻過額頭，往下吻去，看見紅炎的眼圈泛紅濕潤，一副可憐兮兮的模樣，心裡很是觸動，輕輕吻了吻紅炎的眼角臉頰，殘留的淚水冰涼，濕了白雄的唇，也熱了它。白雄扶住紅炎的後腦，仰起他的頭，低頭親吻他的嘴唇，紅炎依然恍惚毫無反應任白雄親吻。白雄親了幾下停了下來，把紅炎的頭按到肩上，溫暖的鼻息吹到他的頸項，慢慢變得平穩。白雄感到紅炎變得沉了，整個人軟靠他的身上，看來紅炎睡著了。白雄偏頭吻了吻紅炎的頭髮，然後抱高紅炎抽出紅炎體內的陽具。

白雄橫抱軟靠他懷裡累得睡去的紅炎，站了起來，緩慢穿過隔開書房和客廳的兩道拱門，走入寢室，把紅炎放下床上，並蓋上被子遮去光裸的身體。白雄轉身走到衣櫃前，打開衣櫃取出一套衣服穿上，便往殿門走去，打開殿門，對站在門前的宮女內侍吩咐道：「拿熱水毛巾來。還有剛才的事不要說出去。」

宮女內侍神色自若點一點頭：「是，殿下。」，內侍轉身就去取熱水毛巾，而宮女繼續順從低頭。

白雄轉身走回寢室，宮女隨後關上殿門。

白雄一邊等待熱水毛巾，一邊收拾凌亂的書房，他可以叫門外的宮女收拾，但是他不想別人看見紅炎現在的模樣。白雄把紅炎的衣服收好擺在床旁的椅子上，門外便傳來小心翼翼的敲門聲，他迅速打門殿門，看見內侍捧著掛著毛巾的銅盤，一臉猶豫。

白雄伸出雙手，說道：「給我就可以。」，內侍隨即遞上銅盤，白雄取過便走回寢室。內侍接著關上門。

白雄先小心謹慎清理紅炎的後穴，再輕柔仔細用熱毛巾擦遍紅炎的身體，便替紅炎穿回裏衣褲子，然後脫上身上的外衣，脫下鞋子，躺入紅炎的身旁。白雄摟紅炎入懷裡，低頭看著紅炎的睡臉，很是疲倦，但是平靜安穩，沒有拘束，極為可愛。白雄低頭吻了吻紅炎的額頭，便躺回去閉上眼睛入睡。

睜開眼睛看見坦露的結實胸膛，紅炎大吃一驚，瞬間驅散殘餘的睡意，激動往後退去，目不轉睛瞪著睡著的白雄。做夢？瞥見白雄胸口的紅印，記憶崩塌而出，紅炎的臉瞬間燒紅，羞得無地自容，那是他印上去的痕跡，他不爭氣地感到滿足，一想到白雄身上印上他的痕跡，那怕是很短的時間，也令他覺得欣喜若狂。只是喜悅很快被焦慮取代，紅炎害怕白雄睜開眼睛會怎麼想，而他們的關係又會怎麼樣？他會當作沒有發生，還是避而不見，不，他不會，他們是堂兄弟，學習練武都在一塊，根本不可能躲避得了，可能就是見面的次數少了，所以是當作沒有發生？可是如果當作沒有發生，白雄不會把他帶到床上，還抱著他睡，不管他多麼的溫柔。或許白雄不會當作沒有發生，但卻讓它過去，然後與之前一樣待他⋯⋯機會很大，他不甘心，他不想只當過客，可是再不甘心，他也做不了什麼。紅炎躺回白雄的懷裏，頭在白雄的肩膀，伸手緊緊抓住白雄的裏衣，抬頭盯著白雄的睡臉，睫毛又密又長，鼻子高挺，一顆他們家遺傳的美人痣，伴著總是帶笑的嘴唇旁邊，奪人心魂，俊美不凡，他是他見過最漂亮的人，也是這世上最美好的人⋯⋯白雄突然抬起頭，往他湊去，紅炎大吃一驚來不及反應，便被白雄親了一下，紅炎瞪大眼睛盯著愉悅笑著的白雄，腦袋一片空白。

「看呆了？我以為你要親我，等了很久也沒有，我就自己來了。」

紅炎羞紅著臉，他確實是看呆了，接著反應過來，他剛才被白雄親了，一陣狂喜湧入心頭，臉上不禁露出驚喜之色。

白雄看見，笑了一笑，說道：「親我一下。」

紅炎面紅耳赤，忍著害羞輕輕親了白雄的嘴唇一下，別過頭躲開白雄的視線，心裡甜滋滋。

白雄不再逗他，關心問道：「痛嗎？」

紅炎一下子炸了，渾身發燙，臉頰燒紅，說不出話，過了一會，才低垂著頭，回答：「⋯⋯沒事。」。雖然渾身酸軟無力，後穴一直作痛，塞滿的感覺持續不散，但是與平日練武、出入戰場相比，卻談不上痛，而且這是白雄殿下，他可以為他做一切的事情。

紅炎要強，也很倔強，而且昨晚替紅炎清理身體沒有發現受傷，白雄體貼沒有追問，轉而問道：「要起來嗎？」

儘管不捨，紅炎還是點了點頭，他還有很多事情需要做，早練習也快要開始。紅炎往旁邊挪去，離開白雄的懷抱。白雄走下床，套上掛在旁邊木製衣架的外衣，並把紅炎的衣服取來，披在紅炎的肩膀，就要替他穿上。紅炎匆忙往後退，急急自己穿上。

門外傳來兩聲謹慎的敲門聲。

紅炎一下愣住了，才想起殿外一直有人，昨晚發生的事情，那些放蕩、不知羞恥的呻吟浪叫，都被聽了去，羞臊得滿臉通紅，恨不得立刻消失。

「進來。」白雄說道，同時往客廳走去。

殿門打開，一個年輕宮女捧著銅面盤走了進來，並往寢室走去，白雄走到她面前，不讓她進入，伸手示意她遞上面盤，說道：「我來就可以。」，轉身看見背過身的紅炎，便吩咐：「把簾幕放下。」

「是，殿下。」年輕宮女應道，利落放下遮隔寢室的簾幕放下，並且趁著白雄放下面盤洗漱背對著她偷瞄床上的紅炎，不甘地捏緊手上的簾幕。

簾幕放下，白雄往紅炎遞上牙刷漱杯，說道：「紅炎，過來洗漱。」

紅炎翻身坐到床邊，接過牙刷漱杯，擦了牙漱了口，便想起身把東西放好，但白雄早他一步取了過去，並遞上熱毛巾，紅炎受寵若驚，心裡很是高興，他不是沒有見過白雄百般溫柔，但那是給白瑛和白龍的，他只是旁邊看著。

白雄睜一睜大眼睛，紅炎難得沒有拒絕，接過毛巾擦臉，他一般會紅著臉低頭拒絕他的親近。白雄拿過毛巾，一邊替紅炎梳頭，一邊說道：「我通知你的師傅今天來不到練習。你在這裡休息，下午我再送你回去。」

一直低垂著頭臉紅的紅炎：「好。」

白雄笑了一笑，紅炎從未缺席練武，病了也勉強自己，這是他第一次缺席，接著彎腰伸手抱起紅炎，紅炎愣了一愣，掙了兩下便停了下來，滿臉通紅。白雄抱著紅炎走出簾幕，走入客廳，飯桌已經擺好早飯，內侍和年輕宮女侍立一側，看見他們出現，稍微一愣，趕緊低頭。紅炎全身一僵，不自在起來，白雄向內侍宮女說道：「出去把門關上。」

「是。」兩人同時答應，一前一後迅捷離開，並關上了殿門。

殿門關上時，紅炎偷瞄了一眼，那個年輕宮女是白雄其中一個以備侍寢的宮女，胸口不禁酸澀發悶，他討厭她，比之前更加討厭，他緊繃著臉，裝作若無其事。白雄把紅炎放上椅子，蹙了下眉，關心問道：「不舒服嗎，紅炎？」

紅炎搖頭，心裡尷尬，但面上不顯，他不想讓白雄知道他嫉妒了。白雄看了他一眼，坐到旁邊的椅子上，拿起紅炎前面的碗盛了一些小米粥，放到紅炎面前，再盛了一碗給自己。紅炎喝著粥，白雄夾了一個小湯包到紅炎的菜碟，紅炎慌忙說道：「我自己來就可以，白雄殿下！」

白雄夾了一個餃子到紅炎的菜碟，溫柔一笑問道：「你不喜歡，紅炎？」

紅炎呆了一下，看著白雄溫柔迷人的笑臉，面紅耳赤答道：「不是，只是⋯⋯」

「那就沒問題。」白雄笑著打斷，然後再道：「紅炎可以叫我的名字，不用加殿下。」

「不，這不合規矩！」紅炎急忙拒絕。

「可是我想聽紅炎只是叫我的名字。」白雄微笑道，看見紅炎猶豫起來，心裡一樂，愈來愈明白怎麼讓紅炎投降，基本是他的要求，紅炎都不會拒絕，不過他也了解紅炎的擔心，便說道：「至少在只有兩個人的時候。」

兩個人的時候，紅炎聽到這幾個字，喜悅感動希望一下子湧入胸口，幾乎立刻點頭答應，他頓了一頓，平復一下激動的心情，才點頭答應。

「那紅炎你現在叫一次。」

「⋯⋯白雄。」殿下。紅炎心裏補充，滿臉通紅。

白雄滿意一笑，低頭親了一下紅炎的面頰。紅炎整個人沸騰起來，一時間說不出話來，內心溢滿幸福，眼睛嘴角再也藏不住喜悅，眼波流轉歡喜，嘴角微微上彎。白雄不禁一怔，心裡暗笑，這下子是他看呆了，不過紅炎的笑容好看極了。


	2. Chapter 2

世上沒有不透風的牆，而皇宮的牆尤其透風。不過兩日，宮裡大半的人都知道紅炎給白雄侍寢，而原因經過在宮牆裡轉了幾回，變出幾個版本。只是皇上皇后還有紅德親王王妃沒有說話，大家摸不準上面的態度，不敢明目張膽討論，只在背後裡聚在一起閒話窺探。不過白蓮不是那些需要揣測聖意的人，他一聽到這件事便立即往白雄衝去，一貫爽朗大笑的臉，難得深沉認真，嚇到看見的人。

白蓮衝入議事廳時，剛好會議結束，皇上早已離開，參與議事的大臣將軍魚貫而出，他們向白蓮敬禮又再離開。白蓮走入議事廳，看見學習協助政事的白雄揮筆疾書，旁邊的  
兩位內侍看見白蓮的到來，拱手低頭行禮：「白蓮殿下。」

白蓮揮一揮手：「你們出去並關上門。」

內侍聽令，迅速離開。

門關上後，白蓮對放下筆仰頭看他，等他開口的白雄開口見山：「白雄哥，紅炎給你侍寢是真的嗎？」

白雄怔了一下，他知道這事不可能壓下，只是想不到白蓮是第一個問他的人，回答：「是。」

白蓮目定口呆，瞪圓雙眼看著一臉平靜的白雄，白雄哥剛剛說了什麼？他說是？紅炎給他侍寢是真的？怎麼會？白蓮知道紅炎喜歡白雄，明眼人都看得出紅炎最親近白雄，口裏雖然拒絕白雄的親近擁抱，但最後還是繃著臉僵硬身體讓白雄擁抱，漲紅著臉，好玩得很，但那只是兄弟之間的喜歡，紅炎臉紅也只是面子薄難為情，不是嗎？

⋯⋯好像不是，他看過紅炎偷看白雄，向來冷漠嚴肅的眼睛流淌著渴望眷戀，白雄那時候正抱著白龍在大腿上玩耍，他以為紅炎只是羨慕他們感情好，因為紅炎和紅明雖然關係很好，但是紅明很少黏在紅炎身上，現在想來紅炎應該是羨慕白龍，渴望白雄。可是白雄哥不喜歡紅炎，在情愛方面，他可以肯定。不過他也肯定白雄哥不會像那些閒言揣測般，只是好奇玩弄，也不會酒後亂性。雖然白雄哥有點壞心眼，也喜歡喝酒，但是自制規矩得很，而且深思熟慮，從不魯莽衝動，完美得可怕，這樣的一個人，他是不會相信他酒後亂性，好奇玩弄，而且白雄哥作為一個兄長，可是很疼愛喜歡紅炎。可是⋯⋯

白蓮苦惱皺眉：「你喜歡紅炎，白雄哥？」

白雄沉默一會，皺眉苦惱一笑，帶點無奈說道：「喜歡啊。」

白蓮再次怔住了，一臉難以置信盯著白雄。他一看見白雄苦惱的笑，便知道不用追問哪種喜歡，只是這到底是怎麼一回事？白雄哥什麼時候喜歡紅炎的？他怎麼不知道？數不盡的疑問一瞬間湧入腦袋，白蓮一時之間竟不知怎麼思考，過了好一會兒才冷靜下來。白雄是他的大哥，而紅炎是他的堂弟，他不知道該說什麼，他應該相信白雄哥嗎？但是剛才白雄哥自己也露出苦惱的表情，而且父皇母后不會答應，白雄哥是皇位的繼承人，而二伯二伯母也會反對，紅炎是他們的長子，而且十分優秀。

「⋯⋯不要讓紅炎受傷。」白蓮猶豫說道，不是他不關心白雄，只是白雄在他心中堅強厲害的很，紅炎雖然堅強，但還年少，而且明顯喜歡白雄喜歡得不得了，這樣很容易受傷。

白雄對白蓮感謝笑了一笑，心裡很是欣慰佩服這個弟弟，白蓮大喇喇坐不住，性子急又魯莽衝動，但是率真感性富有同情心，對關心的人十分上心，像現在便尊重他們不會插手介入，只是關心紅炎會否受傷。他可以理解，連他也擔心紅炎受傷，他有點後悔受不住誘惑心軟答應紅炎，尤其在這個時候，只是有些事情一經開始便不能回頭，如果現在拒絕紅炎，紅炎肯定受傷，他不想紅炎受傷，尤其是他令到他受傷。白雄認真看著白蓮的眼睛，說道：「我不會傷害他，也不會讓其他人傷害他。」

白蓮一臉疑惑，皺起眉頭，問道：「發生什麼事了嗎，白雄哥？」

白蓮不是細心的人，但很敏銳，白雄笑了一笑，說道：「現在還不是你知道的時候，到了那個時候我會告訴你。不用擔心，白蓮。我還需要你的幫忙。」

白蓮看著白雄一臉冷靜、成竹在胸的樣子，安心下來，爽朗一笑，說道：「好，我等你！」

過了好幾天，紅炎才聽到那些閒話。沒有人敢在地位尊貴的正主面前放肆，而紅炎一向對宮裏的閒言閒語不感興趣。

「我看白雄殿下就是喝了酒才會這樣。聽說那晚他喝了不少，否則怎麼會與紅炎殿下一起？紅炎殿下儀表端正，長得也俊，但總是面無表情，寡言冷漠，更何況他還是男的。」

「也是。白雄殿下還有幾個貼身宮女，像若雪就長得豔麗奪目，身段極好，豐乳細腰。若不是醉了，又怎麼會讓紅炎殿下侍寢，而不是那幾個貼身宮女。」

「而且好幾天了，不是什麼也沒有變嗎？就和之前一樣。看來是當作什麼都沒有發生。」

紅炎不知道平日無人的宮廷藏書房旁的小院為什麼會有幾個內侍一邊掃地一邊閒聊，但他們的話卻令他的臉愈聽愈黑。他知道他們說的不對，那晚之後，他與白雄的關係不是沒有變，他們相處的時間多了，不時一起進膳，而且牽過手，還親過幾次。⋯⋯但是也只是如此，沒有再進一步，就連親吻也是輕點即止，紅炎本來覺得沒什麼，只要白雄與他一起，他不介意親密多少，反正他也做不到像白龍一樣黏在白雄身上。可是那些內侍的話卻令他整個人不好了，胸口憋悶得厲害，甚至隱隱作痛。白雄那晚確實喝了酒，也有點醉了，但還算清醒，他知道他是他，還喚了好幾次他的名字，但白雄也停下來過，想過離開，要不是他抓住不放，拼命留他，他已經走了。

紅炎覺得胸口更加痛了。白雄只是不想他傷心才和他一起？不，他眼睛的溫柔寵愛，真情實意，不是假的。白雄揉著白龍的頭，眼眸泛著寵溺疼愛，紅炎捏緊拳頭，眼睛暗了下來，可是不一定是情愛，白雄很溫柔，寵愛關心他的弟妹，那些弟妹包括他們四個堂弟妹，白雄不時抱著紅玉玩耍，甚至連裘達爾也關心的很，只是兄弟之情，只是溫柔⋯⋯心被人插了一刀，紅炎痛得窒息，他咬牙捏緊拳頭忍耐，急促轉身往白雄的寢殿走去，愈走愈痛苦傷心，委屈憤怒，他想和白雄一起，但不是喜歡他而和他一起，他不要，他的自尊心不允許，他寧願傷心痛苦，也不要白雄的溫柔憐憫。

下午議事過後，白雄一般會在寢宮處理資料文書，紅炎板著臉急步往白雄的寢殿去，殿外侍立的內侍宮女還沒來得及行禮，紅炎便衝了進殿內，直接往書房走去，然後他整個人就怔住了，怒氣直往腦袋衝去。紅炎瞪著白雄前面兩側侍立的宮女，剛好就是那兩個以備侍寢的宮女，穿著粉色衣裙長相豔麗的應該就是那些內侍口中的若雪，那晚殿外侍候的宮女也是她，另一側青色衣裙的宮女也長得素雅溫婉，而現在她們與白雄在書房，只有他們，沒有旁人。

「紅炎殿下。」兩個宮女同時彎腰低頭向紅炎拱手行禮。

紅炎板著臉瞪著她們沒有回應。

白雄抬頭看見紅炎神色不對，心裡疑惑擔心，便讓兩個宮女出去，同時站了起來，往紅炎走去。兩個宮女離開，白雄伸手撥一撥紅炎亂了的頭髮，輕聲問道：「發生什麼事了，紅炎？」

低沉溫和的聲音，紅炎覺得心更加痛了，仰頭望向白雄漂亮的柳葉眼，滿目的關心溫柔，委屈生氣得眼圈不禁熱紅，一時之間竟不知怎麼開口。

白雄愣了一愣，他從未見過紅炎一臉傷心想哭的可憐模樣，心像被人緊緊捏住作痛，難得慌張起來，但還是沉著握住紅炎的手，更是關心輕聲問道：「發生什麼事？」

紅炎抽回手，盯著白雄一會，問道：「你喜歡我嗎？」

白雄睜一睜大眼睛，疑惑輕蹙眉頭，正要回答喜歡，但看見紅炎一臉認真決絕的表情，便停了下來，他是聽到什麼了嗎？對於那些閒話流言，白雄選擇不予理會，皇宮裡有太多母后的人，他怎麼壓止也沒用，只會打草驚蛇，只是他沒想到紅炎竟然會相信那些話，看來紅炎對他沒信心，竟然讓他受傷了，前幾天才答應白蓮不會讓他受傷，白雄很是自責，回望紅炎的眼睛，正色道：「喜歡。」

紅炎的眼睛亮了一下，更多的是不敢相信。

白雄更加自責，溫柔認真說道：「我喜歡你，紅炎。」

紅炎動搖了，但不敢太早高興，繃著臉再次問道：「哪種喜歡？」

白雄愣了愣，感到好笑，但還是忍住，低頭親了親紅炎的唇，帶點誘惑溫柔說道：「這種喜歡。」

紅炎滿臉通紅，嘴唇發熱，腦袋發漲，極大的喜悅湧入心頭，整個人輕飄飄的，但轉念想起那些內侍的話，還有殿外的兩個侍寢的貼身宮女，心又再次沉了下來，忍著羞恥問道：「為什麼沒有再抱我？」

白雄瞪大眼睛，錯愕不已，紅炎這是向他求歡？白雄頓了一下，回答：「你年紀還小。」

紅炎臉色一白，所有的喜悅一下子消失，胸口憋悶隱隱作痛，問道：「上一次為什麼抱我？」，難道真的是酒後亂性？剛才說的都是哄他的？他並不喜歡他。

白雄感到尷尬，面上卻不顯，那晚他喝了酒，定力不足，反應過來停下，卻受到紅炎誘惑，心軟答應了。如果他說出來，紅炎肯定會傷心。可是紅炎現在也在傷心，白雄很是心痛，微微一笑，暗示道：「你今晚留下來？」

紅炎知道白雄在轉移視線，但他還是不由自主紅了臉，心裏激動充滿希冀，點了點頭。

白雄和紅炎吃了晚飯，到前院走了幾圈消食，便回到書房，白雄繼續看政事奏章，紅炎則看書溫習，只是一點也看不進去。白雄看著旁邊心不在焉的紅炎，心裡好笑，對隔在屏風外的內侍吩咐道：「備水沐浴。」

紅炎身體繃了一下。

白雄向紅炎問道：「紅炎，你先洗？還是我先洗？」，壞心眼地笑了一笑，再道：「還是一起洗？」

紅炎騰地燒紅了臉，渾身發熱，舌頭打結起來，過了一會，才繃著臉回道：「你先洗。」

白雄笑了笑，便放下手裏的卷軸，站了起來前往側殿的澡間。

紅炎緊張起來，緊繃身體，本來看不下的書，更是看也不想看了，合了起來，努力冷靜下來。過了一刻，白雄沐浴回來，穿著裏衣，頭髮放了下來，綁成一束，擺在一側的肩膀，對他微微一笑，漂亮的柳葉眼半彎，滿目的溫柔，紅炎被奪去心神，目不轉睛看著白雄，看見白雄笑了一笑，才回過神來，一臉尷尬滿臉通紅。

白雄不再笑他，說道：「水備好了。你去沐浴吧。」

紅炎立刻站起狼狽走出書房。

白雄收拾書桌，離開書房，並對內侍吩咐：「一會讓紅炎直接到寢室。」，便往寢室走去。

一會兒後，紅炎穿著裏衣走進寢室，同樣放下頭髮，但沒有綁起，紅色的頭髮散落肩後，臉色如髮色鮮紅，避開視線沒有看白雄。

簾幕落下，遮去了寢室的風光。白雄聽到殿門關上，便說道：「過來。」

紅炎紅著臉往白雄走去，一走到白雄的跟前，便被白雄拉住打橫抱在腿上。紅炎緊繃身體，低垂著頭。

紅炎真的很小，坐在他腿上，也只到他的下巴，緊張縮著身體，便更是細小，整個人圈在他的雙臂裡，很可愛，白雄低頭說道：「親我。」

紅炎羞紅著臉，抬起頭緩慢吻上白雄的嘴唇。白雄張開嘴巴相迎，紅炎伸出舌頭入白雄的嘴裡，與白雄唇舌交纏，吻著吻著，交纏的舌頭從白雄的嘴裡，轉移到紅炎的嘴裡。白雄一面吻著紅炎，一面輕輕撫摸他細瘦的背，紅炎身體發軟，不自覺靠在白雄的懷裡。

白雄離開紅炎的嘴，微笑輕吻一下有點茫然的紅炎，低頭埋首紅炎的頸肩，吻了吻，才吸啜舔舐，然後拉開紅炎的裏衣，一路往下，頸項、肩膀、鎖骨、胸膛，吐舌輕逗紅豆般的乳尖。紅炎顫了一下，身體更加軟了。白雄含啜逗弄紅炎的乳尖，一面解下衣扣，伸手撫摸結實緊緻的腰腹。白雄偏頭，看見紅炎的褲襠撐了起來，伸手解開褲帶，脫下褲子，露出結實細瘦的雙腿。

白雄扭腰，把紅炎放倒床上，然後上床，俯身在紅炎的兩腿之間。紅炎紅著臉不敢看他，白雄笑了一笑，說道：「你很好看。」，紅炎的臉更是燒了起來，蔓延至脖子。白雄低頭舔吻紅炎的腰腹，往下含住紅炎未成熟的陽具。紅炎抖顫一下，輕聲呻吟了一聲，羞紅著臉任白雄予取予求。白雄稍微逗弄了紅炎的陽具一會，便抬起一邊的大腿親吻舔啜，從大腿內側一路吻至細小的足踝，然後到另一邊的腿腳。白雄放下紅炎的腿，看見紅炎喘著氣扭動身體，挺立的陽具滲出液體，然後斜身伸手往床邊的小桌取來一盒脂膏，雙指刮了一些。

被白雄親吻愛撫得茫然的紅炎，見到白雄手上的脂膏，頓了一下，喘著氣問道：「⋯⋯什麼時候來的？」，語氣悶悶的。

白雄稍微一愣，紅炎的眉梢帶點鬱悶，笑了一笑，安撫道：「你沐浴的時候讓人拿的，怕你痛。」

紅炎舒展眉梢，別過頭面紅耳赤。白雄屈起紅炎的膝蓋，沾上脂膏的手探入兩腿之間，雙指摸到後穴小口，紅炎緊繃身體，白雄送入一指，整根沒入，抽插幾下，見紅炎沒有不適，便加入一指，兩指並入。紅炎繃緊身體，很快放鬆下來，白雄緩慢小心抽插，十來下後，分開兩指成剪子，推擠擴張窄細的後穴。紅炎微皺眉頭，低喘著氣，一陣不適後，後穴漸漸變得酥麻又癢，很是難耐，不自覺地扭腰。白雄看見了，便再加入一指，三指並入，抽插操弄紅炎的後穴。紅炎稍稍不適後，再次感到酥癢難耐，陽具滲出來的液體流到後穴混合著脂膏，令後穴變得濕漉漉，穴口隨著手指的進出不時翻出後穴的嫩肉，同時緊緊含啜著白雄的手指。

白雄抽出手指。紅炎抿嘴往他望去，看見白雄脫下裏衣褲子，露出結實的身體，和挺立的陽具，不禁興奮期待。白雄抹了一些脂膚到硬挺的陽具，提著陽具往紅炎的兩腿之間擠得更入，紅炎自覺把雙腿張得更開，甚至抬高臀部，側頭一臉的羞臊臉紅。白雄笑了一笑，把陽具抵上微張的後穴，後穴立即吞下一部分前端，白雄一下挺腰，把大半的陽具插入紅炎的後穴。

「嗯⋯⋯」紅炎低吟一聲，有點不適，下意識繃緊身體。

白雄沒有動，等待紅炎適應，一會兒後，紅炎放鬆身體，白雄往前俯身，雙手撐在紅炎頭的兩側，整個人籠罩在紅炎的身上，再次挺腰插入紅炎的後穴，來回幾次後，白雄的陽具整根埋入紅炎體內，把紅炎的後穴擠得又滿又深。紅炎喘著氣，雙腿不受控制微微顫抖。

白雄低頭親吻紅炎的微紅的眼角，輕聲溫柔問道：「痛嗎？」，儘管知道即使痛，紅炎也不會承認，但他還是想問他。

紅炎立即搖頭。

白雄俯下身，以肘撐床，吻了紅炎的額頭幾下，說道：「痛要告訴我，我不想傷到你。」

紅炎愣了一愣，受寵若驚，扭頭望向白雄認真的臉，心裡喜滋滋，點了點頭。

「摟住我的脖子。」白雄說道。

紅炎偏頭羞紅著臉，伸手摟住白雄的脖子，同時雙腿微顫著緩慢環住白雄的腰，讓白雄的陽具更加深入，恬不知恥的。

白雄笑了笑。紅炎眼角瞥見，臉頰脖子燒紅，更加羞恥了。白雄輕咬紅炎的耳朵，一面抽出大半陽具，用力挺腰撞回紅炎的後穴，聽到紅炎低嗚一聲，沒有痛呼，便慢慢抽插起來，平緩有序而且有力，每一下都撞入後穴深處。

紅炎呼吸不過來，急喘著氣呻吟：「⋯⋯啊啊、白雄、白雄殿下⋯⋯啊嗯⋯⋯啊、啊啊⋯⋯白、白雄殿下啊⋯⋯」

白雄一面抽插，一面探索紅炎的敏感點，微喘說道：「紅炎，喚我的名字，不用加殿下。」

紅炎搖頭，聲音漸漸帶上哭腔：「白⋯⋯白雄殿下⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯啊白雄⋯⋯殿下⋯⋯嗯啊啊⋯⋯」

白雄加速挺腰，柔聲誘導：「喚我的名字，紅炎，不用加殿下。」

紅炎紅著眼眶搖頭，腦袋一片混亂，植根在血肉裡對白雄的尊敬讓他下意識拒絕。

「喚我『白雄』，紅炎。」白雄操幹著紅炎，再次誘導，一下頂弄撞入紅炎的敏感處，紅炎渾身一顫，低呼一聲，白雄見狀，便往那處操弄，又重又快。

一陣又一陣的快感從後穴傳遍全身，紅炎的雙腰再也無力環住白雄的腰，白雄眼明手快地伸手抬起紅炎滑落的雙腰，眼淚被逼了出來，紅炎嗚咽起來：「啊嗯、啊啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯白、白雄⋯⋯殿下⋯⋯啊嗯⋯⋯白雄⋯⋯殿下⋯⋯啊啊嗯⋯⋯」，聲音帶著甜膩歡悅。

白雄沒有辦法，只好放棄，感覺陽具愈來愈漲滿，更加專心操幹，全往紅炎的敏感處頂撞，低頭吻去紅炎臉頰的淚水。

「嗚⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯啊哈⋯⋯白雄殿下啊⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯啊——」紅炎身低呼一聲，射出白濁的液體，然後大喘著氣，軟攤在床上，雙手輕搭在白雄的肩膀。

白雄望著眼神迷離的紅炎，繼續不停操弄，喘著氣喚道：「紅炎⋯⋯」

紅炎失神地承受白雄的操幹，後穴一陣一陣的快感，排山倒海往他襲來，只能無力地不住顫抖嗚咽：「嗚⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯啊嗯⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯啊啊⋯白雄⋯⋯殿下⋯啊⋯⋯」

操弄了一會，白雄感到陽具充盈，便拔出整根陽具，使勁一下頂胯，整根撞入紅炎的體內，急重頂弄幾下，射了出來。白雄喘著氣，低頭親吻神情恍惚的紅炎的臉頰嘴唇。  
紅炎被吻了一會，才回過神來，想起剛才的呻吟浪叫，燒紅了臉頰，別開眼睛任白雄親吻，心底滿足歡喜，嘴角壓不住往上彎。

白雄看著紅炎滿臉通紅高興的樣子，感到心滿意足，親吻了紅炎幾下，便抽出陽具，關心問道：「痛嗎？」

紅炎搖頭。

白雄坐了起來，把紅炎抱到雙腿上，雙手環抱著紅炎，親吻紅炎的額頭臉頰。紅炎紅著臉任他親吻，眼眸閃著藏也藏不住的欣喜。吻了一會，白雄把紅炎抱到床上，然後走下床，穿上褲子裏衣，走出寢室，紅炎還小，他不敢要得太多，傷著了他，上次是意外。

白雄喚來內侍，吩咐他端盤熱水過來。熱水早已備下，白雄等了一會，內侍便端來一盤熱水，白雄接過熱水便讓他出去，然後端著熱水走回寢室。坐在床上的紅炎看見他端著熱水進來，慌忙往他奔去，下了床才發現雙腿發軟，閉緊嘴唇歪斜著身體繼續往他奔去。

白雄立即阻止：「坐回去，紅炎。」

紅炎猶豫坐回床上。

將盤子放到床邊的小桌，白雄坐到床邊，伸手把紅炎摟到懷裡，讓紅炎正面靠在他的身上，埋首在他的肩頸，然後抬起紅炎的臀部。

紅炎明白過來，慌張拒絕：「不、不用麻煩您，白雄殿下。」

「我說了只有我們兩個人的時候喚我的名字就行。」白雄說道，一手抱緊紅炎的雙腿，另一手伸入熱水裏洗淨，往紅炎的後穴探去，清理後穴殘留的精液，並且低頭仔細檢視後穴的狀況。有點紅腫，但沒有受傷，白雄放心下來。

紅炎全身僵硬，不知所措，臉頰脖子熱紅，他能感覺到後穴裡白雄手指的觸感溫度和挖弄的動作。時間被羞恥拉長，感覺像是過了一年，白雄終於清理乾淨，抽出手指，紅炎鬆了一口氣。

白雄繼續抱著紅炎的雙腿，伸出另一手弄濕擠乾盤子上的毛巾，抹乾淨臀部大腿的精液脂膏。

「我自己來就可以，白雄殿下。」紅炎慌忙退後，但被白雄緊緊抱住，上半身往後退開，而整個人仍然被白雄抱緊。紅炎低頭，白雄衝他微笑，笑容滿是不容拒絕，他只好放棄，低頭不再說話。

抹乾淨紅炎的臀部大腿，白雄把紅炎翻過身來，坐到他的雙腿上，仔細抹去紅炎腰腹陽具上的精液脂膏，然後拾起丟在床上紅炎的裏衣褲子，替紅炎穿上。白雄把紅炎抱到床上，站了起來，背著紅炎，脫下裏衣褲子，擺到旁邊的木架，用毛巾清理身體，然後走到衣櫃前取了一套乾淨的裏衣褲子穿上，便回到床邊，上床躺到紅炎身旁，伸手把紅炎摟到懷裡。

白雄吻了吻紅炎的髮頂，閉上雙眼。

紅炎抬頭偷看白雄俊秀的臉，胸口溢滿幸福，禁不住彎起嘴角。

「睡吧。」白雄閉著眼睛輕聲說道。

紅炎順從地合上雙眼，低下頭往白雄的胸膛靠去。

紅炎再次給白雄侍寢的消息，在紅炎還未睡醒，已經不脛而走傳遍皇宮。一次尚可是意外，兩次便是有意為之。若紅炎只是平常內侍官吏，也不過是白雄好南風的小事，但紅炎卻是紅德親王的長子，白雄的堂弟，不管被逼，還是自願，都不是一件好事。所有人都在閉息等待上面的反應，但是過了兩天，還是毫無聲息，一如上次，慢慢他們明白上面決定放任不管。雖然出人意料，但他們還是壓下心中好奇，裝作若無其事。

只有白雄知道，白德和玉艷在紅炎第二次侍寢離開他的宮殿後找過他。白德玉豔坐在廳堂裡面正中的長椅，玉艷倚在白德身側，白雄恭敬地站在他們前面。

「你喜歡紅炎，白雄？」玉艷親切笑問。

「喜歡。紅炎小小的，很可愛。」白雄微笑答道。

白德蹙起眉頭。

玉艷笑了一笑，說道：「也是。但不能一直這樣。」

「是，母后。」


End file.
